A Night of Fate
by lissylou226
Summary: Sophie-Anne gets tired of the Berts and Andre bickering so she decides to head to the French Quarter alone. There she finds someone who defiantly peaks her interest. Rated M for later chapters
1. I See Me

It was an ordinary July night in New Orleans. Well ordinary to those that didn't live with the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. To those who did... well it was a rather tense night. Sophie-Anne had awoken in a bad mood. One that was only intensified when she woke alone and not in the arms of Andre, her eldest vampire progeny and her current lover. Sophie-Anne frowned and sat up, looking around, the silk sheets of her bed pooled in her lap, leaving her upper body naked.

"Mon Dieu!" She snapped to no one in particular. She rubbed her eyes and pushed the sheets from her lap and then slid out of bed. She picked her short silk robe up off the floor where it lay from the previous night and pulled it over her shoulders, tying it shut around her waist. She brushed her sleep tousled hair behind her ears and opened the door to her bedroom only to have her bad mood worsen.

Once again Andre and the Berts were at it. From the sounds of their bickering one of the Berts had called Andre short and a Momma's boy. The second part was just wrong as she was sleeping with him, but she wasn't going to add anything to the fight. Instead she'd attempt to stop it. She followed the sounds of their voices until she spotted the tree standing in the hallway, one Bert on either side of Andre. "Damn it you three. Shut the hell up." She growled as she approached them. They all fell silent and a smirk spread over Sophie-Anne's lips. "I'm going out for the night. This is the fifth night in a row I've awoken alone..." She set her eyes on Andre for a second. "And the fourth that I've woken to you all bickering over stupid shit." She rolled her eyes and pushed past all three of them. "So I suggest it not happen tomorrow."

"Would you like for me to come with you lover?" Andre asked, his eyes following Sophie-Anne as she walked away.

"Momma's boy." Wybert muttered.

Sophie-Anne stopped in her tracks and turned on her bare heel to glare at Wybert. "Berts, both of you to your fucking rooms. Goddes it's as if I'm raising teenagers. I mean shit, I'm physically a teenager and I don't start crap all the time." She let her eyes drift between Wybert and Sigbert who stood motionless. "As your Maker, now!" She snapped and they both disappeared.

Andre was quickly to Sophie-Anne's side. "Merci." He whispered in their native tongue, leaning down and kissing Sophie-Anne softly.

Sophie-Anne pushed Andre away. "You're at fault too. You feed into what they say." She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving by myself. You stay here. That's a command as your Maker." She turned quickly and disappeared back away from Andre and disappeared down the hallway.

Sophie-Anne dressed quickly in a pair of dark jeans and a silk blouse. She pulled a mink fur over her top and placed a pair of sunglasses on her nose. It may be to hot in the July heat for a fur coat, but she was Sophie-Anne, Vampire Queen of Louisiana. Everyone in the city of New Orleans knew her on site. She had the large city wrapped around her little finger. She slung a large Gucci purse over her shoulder and slipped into a pair of black pumps that made her six and a half inches taller. With a brush run through her hair quickly and a last look over, Sophie-Anne disappeared out of the palace all together.

She took her BMW into the French Quarter. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped out of her car and into the thick Louisiana summer air. As she walked down the street a sweet scent caught Sophie-Anne's nose on teh breeze. Her nostrils flared as she looked around. She saw people watching her, some pointing and whispering to people who were obviously from out of town. It was none of them though. She lifted her nose to the air and then disappeared from sight as she followed the scent at vamp speed.

The red-head came to a swift stop when she came to an alley. She glanced down it and heard a soft whimper. The scent was stronger here and as she looked at the brick wall of one corner she saw a slight spatter of blood on the brick. Her nostrils flared once more and she disappeared down the alley. She found a bulky man standing over a young and scared young woman. The woman was whose blood had caught Sophie-Anne's interest. The man's fist was raised and was being brought down towards the young woman. The young woman laid bloody and mostly naked. Sophie-Anne's temper flared as thoughts of her human life came back to her.

In an instant Sophie-Anne's much smaller fist stopped the man's large fist less than an inch from the bleeding woman's face. "Comment osez-vous. Bâtard. Basse-vie, bon pour bâtarde rien. (How dare you. Bastard. Low-life, good for nothing bastard.)" She sair in her native tongue, not surprised when the man didn't seem comfused by her words. It wasn't uncommon for people in New Orleans, much less the French Quarter, to know French.

What was surprising was that the man raised his other fist to bring it down on Sophie-Anne. A low growl escaped Sophie-Anne's lips and without thinking she squeezed the man's fist she still held in her hand, thus crushing the bones in his hand. A loud, high-pitched scream exited the man's mouth, causing a smirk to come over Sophie-Anne's lips. She pushed the man away hard, into the wall across the alley from her. He slid to the ground, holding his hand close, his eyes never leaving Sophie-Anne's.

Sophie-Anne turned quickly to the girl who seemed just as frightened. Sophie-Anne knelt in front of her. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Ha...Hadley." The young woman answered, her words nearly inaudible.

"Hadley, I'm not here to hurt you." Sophie-Anne said, her voice soft and gentle. She reached a hand out and gently brushed Hadley's blonde hair back from her face. Hadley winced when Sophie-Anne's hand touched her. "I promise." She said softly. Sophie-Anne helped Hadley to sit up against the brick wall and sighed softly. The red-headed Queen bit into her wrist and held it to Hadley's lips. "Drink." She said. "It'll help you heal."

Sophie-Anne sighed in relife when she felt Hadley drink a little of her blood before pushing her wrist away. Sophie-Anne stood and held her hand out to Hadley and helped her to stand, noticing that already some of the cuts and bruises were gone. Oh the wonders of thousand year old vampire blood. The Queen took her coat off quickly and helped Hadley into the coat but not before letting her eyes wonder over the girl. She closed the coat and tied it shut. The jacket that came to Sophie-Anne's knees only came to the girl's thighs which proved the girl was slightly taller than her.

"Th... this is soft." Hadley whispered softly, her hands moving over the fur of the coat.

Sophie-Anne nodded. "It's mink." She said without thought. "If you'll come with me I'll take you back to my place. You could take a shower, eat, sleep." Sophie-Anne's offer was very unlike her, but then again she'd seen herself in the girl. Sophie-Anne had been forced into prostitution as a human girl and had been beaten and starved for her insubordination if she refused the elder boy who'd forced it on her.

Hadley only nodded her head and remained silent. Sophie-Anne smiled softly and offered her hand to the girl who took it with hesitation. The Queen led the blonde back to her car and helpded her into the passenger side. Andre wouldn't be pleased, but Sophie-Anne didn't care. She closed the door and walked around to the passenger side of the car and began to drive off, but at a much slower speed than she'd arrived. She was worried for the girl next to her.

Nearly thirty minutes of silence and Hadley looked at Sophie-Anne. "Why'd you save me?" She asked softly.

"Because I saw myself in you." Sophie-Anne said and left it at that.

"How?" Hadley asked and realized she didn't know her saviour's name. "What's your name?" She added.

"Maybe I'll tell you in time, but not tonight. And my name's Sophie-Anne." She said softly.

Another fifteen minutes of silence and they arrived in front of Sophie-Anne's estate. She parked her car and was instantly around the side of the car and opening the door for Hadley. She helped the human out, noting she still seemed a bit wobbly and weak but that most of the wounds were healed. Sophie-Anne led Hadley into the house and to her own wing of the estate. She showed the girl to an empty room and got her some towels and started a bath for the girl. She took the fur back since Hadley had already taken it off. "I'm in the next room to the left if you need me. You can just holler, I'll hear you." She said softly and left the room. She was surprised by Hadley's silence since Sophie-Anne had refused to tell the girl why she saw herself in the blonde.


	2. An Offer

This chapter happens later in the night, but still the same night as the previous chapter.

As for why I have Andre & Sophie together. In the books Sophie-Anne has the ability to keep her children close; mentally and physically. It is also implied(at least how I read it) that Andre, Wybert and Siegbert have all been her lovers more than once in the 1000 years that she's had them around. I just deicded that in my story she'd be with Andre. Plus I don't think Andre liked Hadley much, so it's be plausible if Hadley were to take Sophie-Anne away from Andre for him to dislike her.

I have no beta, nor do I want one. French is my first language so please forgive me for spelling mistakes as I am writing in my second language.

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned the rights to Hadley and Sophie-Anne I do not. They, in this light, belong to Charlaine Harris as these are not the creations of Alan Ball.

She had returned to her room without letting another soul know that she was home. Sophie-Anne wanted nothing to do with Andre or either of the Berts at the moment. She was still annoyed with them. Hell she was annoyed with the entire world at the moment. She knew the injustices she'd had to live through still went on in this world, but to actually see it? It drove the red-head mad as she thought about what she'd witnessed and what she assumed had happened before she got there. The girl was almost fully naked. Either the man had already raped the woman or he'd been about to, either way he had better be glad she hadn't killed him. Any God or Goddess that really existed must know that she had wanted to rip his head off and leave it for the police to find. Hell, she'd have to deal with the human police anyways, once the man made a report. She couldn't think about that though. Not right now at least.

Sophie-Anne listened in silence to the sounds of the water in the next room running. Hadley must still be in the shower. There was something about the girl that intrigued Sophie-Anne, but she wasn't sure what it was. She'd just have to figure out later. Sophie-Anne looked to her bed-side and picked up the latest French Vogue magazine and began to thumb through it in an attempt to make the hours pass quicker than they were.

Nearly an hour later Andre stormed into their room. "Judith! Do you mind telling me why there is a fucking human sleeping in the next room?"

Sophie-Anne glowered at him. She knew he'd used her human name just to piss her off as much as he was pissed off. "Childe, do you ming telling me why you can't get along with your siblings?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Andre growled at her and turned to the door, slamming it shut and then striding over to the side of the bed. "So I upset you early this evening and you take off then come back with a human? Is she going to be part of the court? And if so why is she in our wing? If not still why is she in our wing? Is she a new fuck toy for us?"

Sophie-Anne could see the rage in Andre's dark eyes. He was pissed with her and that was for sure. But his words only added to the boiling anger already inside the red-head for her eldest progeny. "I don't have to answer your questiong." She snapped and in an instant had him pinned to the wall. "And you will not touch her is that understood?" She growled lowly. "If it's not I can always command you as your damned Maker. You will not touch her, nor will your brothers or sisters." She said, her eyes a bright icy blue in her anger.

Andre nodded his head after a moment. Sophie-Anne sighed and let go of him. "Barely know the girl and already protecting her. She must be something special hmm?" Andre asked as Sophie-Anne retreated back to the bed. His words froze her and she turned on her heel to face him.

"I'm protecting the human because I saw myself in her." She growled. "The girl was being raped in beaten in an alley in the French Quarter." She swallowed hard and looked away from Andre as her eyes began to well up with bloody tears. "Get the fuck out of my room. Go sleep in your own room." She snapped as she turned to head back towards her bed. She hated showing any sort of weakness to anyone and that included even Andre.

The teenaged boy stood there in utter silence, not sure what to make of his Queen's breakdown. Usually he would have gone to her, but it was obvious he was pissed at him. When Sophie-Anne didn't hear his reatreating steps she growled softly. "I said get the fuck out, as your Maker." She snapped. Instantly Andre began to retreat from the room. He shut the door in silence behind him and left his Queen to herself.

Sophie-Anne sighed when she heard the door close and fell onto the bed in front of her, tears falling down her cheeks in little red rivers. The duvet would be ruined with blood tears, but she could always get another. Things were falling apart between her and Andre lately. They always had before, but never this badly. Andre was constantly on her nerves and she was constantly on his. But it always worked out at the end of the night. They'd always forgive and forget and go to bed together. Not tonight though. Tonight she'd imagined herself staking him therefore she'd sent him away. She would never forgive herself if she hurt him.

Sophie-Anne fell asleep an hour before dawn on her stomach, sprawled across the bed, just how she'd fallen across it and began to weep.

The following evening...

Sophie-Anne awoke at dusk and moved slowly from her bed. She stared down at the bloody duvet and then walked into her bathroom. She turned on her shower and stripped from her clothing. She paused for a moment and listened in silence not with her ears, but her mind. Andre nor either of the Berts were awake yet. Good... Sophie-Anne stepped into the steaming water and washed the remenants fromt he night before off. She'd have to talk to the girl tonight to give her her options. She could either stay here and live her for however long or Sophie-Anne would pay to send her home to family and friends. It would be up the girl. she wasn't going to force anything on Hadley.

Once she was cleaned, Sophie-Anne turned off the water and then stepped out of the shower. she wrapped a towel around her body. In the next hour, Sophie-Anne dressed and blow-dryed her hair. When she was done she listened in silence to the room next to hers. She heard movement and nodded to herself. Walking out of her room and to the room she'd put Hadley in.

Sophie-Anne paused outside for a second before raising her hand to knock on the door. "C...come in." Came the soft voice of the human girl. Sophie-Anne opened the door and peaked in at the girl before actually walking into the room.

"I need to talk to you Hadley." Sophie-Anne said, her voice holding a slight French accent. She shut the door behind her and walked further into the room.

Hadley nodded and sat on the bed. She looked around before finally letting her eyes settle on Sophie-Anne.

Sophie-Anne sighed softly. "I just wanted to tell you about your coices. I won't keep you here, but I don't want you getting hurt again." She said softly. "If you want, I will let you stay here. I will give you everything you will ever need. Or I will pay for you to go home to whatever family or friends you have." She said softly as she leaned against the wall.

Hadley seemed to think about it for a while. Sophie-Anne was growing impatient, but she wouldn't let it show. Finally Hadley looked up and nodded her head. "I can't go home. I owe to much to my family." she sighed softly. "If I agree to stay here and I want to leave later will you let me?" She asked softly.

Sophie-Anne smiled softly, surprised that the girl had agreed so easily, but she knew that she couldn't let anything happen to the girl. If there girl was ever to be part of the court she had, Sophie-Annd would be the only one allowed to feed on the blonde, but she wouldn't even offer that to the girl yet. "Of course I will." She said softly and nodded.

"Can... Can i ask you a question?" Hadley asked, her words soft again

"Of course you can." Sophie-Anne said. If she had any hope of getting othe girl to stay for the long run she'd have to get the girl to trust her.

"When you said you saw yourself in me... what did you mean? I mean you don't look older than sixteen and you so aren't blonde. And I'm not a vampire."

Sophie-Anne smiled at the girl's sillyness. She hadn't seen herself physically in the girl. "It wasn't anything physically that I saw in you." She frowned slightly as the memories flood back of being forced into dirty huts in the middle of small villages and then raped. It had happened nearly every night. "When...When I was a human, my family and the rest of my village died when I was only ten or twelve. I travelled with an older boy after that. He... he sold me to even older men for money and other things we needed. Anotherwards he let men rape me as long as they paid him." She frowned slightly. "I would often be beaten if I refused and I refused quite a bit." She said, looking down at the ground. Very few knew of her backstory and now she'd told a woman she'd barely known for a few hours. There certainly was something special about the girl. "If i may ask, how'd you get yourself stuck in that situation?" She asked as she looked at the blonde.


End file.
